A Leaf In The Wind Has No Destiny
= Prelude = "Oi! Wake up Yume!" A male's voice boomed. Grey floors brought life to orange walls throughout Root's dimly lit corridors of emptiness. Deep markings etched in stone. Phantom winds wailing. Singing forever lost songs. Ryuzin's fist pounded proudly against solid wood. He sported his usual Anbu attire but kept his mask atop. An earring glistened in flames light. Ryuzin Yamanaka knew his partner slept dressed and ready for summons. An emaciated figure rested on an old decaying bed, shrouded by darkness. His body garbed in an unique Anbu armor. Barely visible squares of white paper, plastered his walls. Each with a red mark going across a face and a faded name, alongside numbers. One fell to the ground as a light breeze brushed from under the door. Yume awoken peacefully. His eyes gracefully opening. Revealing two disc of black and red. And a unique tattoo branded vertically on his temple. His third eye. Yume faced towards the door and smirked. Ryuzin's banging always brought him back... "Get up goddammit!" Ryuzin demanded. What's taking him so long-'' The young Yamanaka's eyes shot open as a thought entered his head. A thought which caused him to increase his rude banging. "You better not be in their with someone! At least not without me! I swear to- Open up or i'll-" The door creaked open. It's deathly wail made Ryuzin leap out his skin and stare at the monster within. A boy no older than sixteen met Ryuzin's glance. His skeletal body pale and visually fragile. Yume's jet black hair shined in light of dancing flames. Wisp of hopelessness escaped from his room. Bags of sleepless nights painted his face, which completed a drowsy masterpiece. "C-come on Yume...We have our next task." Ryuzin stumbled. Trying his best to regain composure. He absolutely feared Yume when he awoke. Even though they were close friends, Yume's phantasmal behavior often spooked Ryuzin. Yume followed Ryuzin in silence. "Root has suffered a lot..I mean ever since the wars ending and ''his death." Ryu uttered. A little hesitant to break ice with Yume. Surprisingly, Yume responded. His voice dark and politely harsh. "No surprise. With Lord Hokage's treaties, the demand for espionage has decreased." Yume examined the empty corridors. Silent secrets whispered within. Forgotten words painted upon listening walls. "But nothings forever. The darkness is simply growing in power. Recovering from the recent wars." Ryu hated when Yume spoke of the darkness in such a way. He scoffed but chuckled after. Sending various echo's all around. "All this talk of Darkness. I swear I'll be the hero. Watch! Then the Darkness won't recover. It'll be to scared!" Gasping breaths sent shivers down Ryu's spine. He knew it was Yume laughing. But still...The boy's unnatural body often scared him. "Whatever "Savior". Maybe you'll get a statue made of diamonds? You'd like that huh?" Yume teased. Ryu hesitated to answer. "What's this job anyway? Another escaped convict?" Ryuzin's blush disappeared as he pulled a scroll from his pocket. "Appears so. A group known as the, Sixth Finger is responsible for stealing one of the scrolls left by the Third...Fools." "A death sentence I'm guessing?" Yume pulled his mask down. A red Oni whose nose resembled that of an elephant. It had an opening on it's forehead. Allowing Yume's third eye to be seen. "Most likely. Who knows what they've already seen. We have to make sure nothing leaks." Ryu donned his mask as well. "Location?" "The Forest of Death." "Lets Go.." Two shadows faded into nothingness. Chapter One: A Fallen Leaf "That's it?!" Shira exclaimed. Her long hair waving gently riding a breeze. Her tranquil hair opposite to the fury within. Anger directed towards her supposed Leader, Hizun. "We went through all that trouble fetching some scroll left behind by some geezer! And you don't plan on selling it! You fool!" Hizun glanced towards Shira and grabbed her throat. "Lovely wife...Why must you yell and get yourself worked up outside the bedroom?" His voice so charming he could melt the coldest woman's heart. His mesmerizing eyes capable of casting spells of love. His looks chiseled by gods of old. Shira calmed in his hands and embraced his body. "I'm sorry my love..." She said gracefully. Her storm calmed. Their teammates smirked at the upcoming secrets. A hawk proudly cawing mid-flight, following a circular pattern. "Five. One girl four guys." Ryu said as he returned. Subtly exiting the hawks mind. "Looks like two are married. Heh, I wouldn't mind opening her scroll, if you catch my-" A sudden yelp interrupted his perversion. "God Dammit Yume! Stop pinching me!" But he knew Yume hated idle time and would continue pinching his already sore arm if he continued. Ryu softly rubbed his bruise. "Traps?" Yume questioned. "No...And I had sight of the scroll. Looks like the leader is holding it." Yume stood up. "Come on, before they move." Both Anbu drew their mask and entered position. Ryuzin up front and Yume behind. Allowing a quicker dispatch. "Do you hear that?" Hizun asked Shira. "No, My love it's just-" Blood fell from her rose cheeks. Tears of crimson dotting the ground. "What the hell?" She asked. Ryuzin had thrown a kunai towards the women in hopes of drawing their attention. Phase One: Engagement. Hubris obvious within Ryu's smile. Sorry Yume, looks like I might be getting that promotion tonight! A promotion... Yume sat nearby hidden within shrubbery. Ready to both provide support and retrieve the scroll. Usually Yume stayed within the confines of Interrogation and Information. His Genjutsu and kekkei genkai perfect for the job. Getting sent out on the field at a time like this was rare... Ryuzin grabbed five more shuriken and aimed it towards Hizun. In defense, Shira drew her Katana, and elegantly deflected each blade. Her movements a graceful dance in moonlight followed by a deadly smile. She then launched her sword towards Ryu's throat. Meanwhile, The Sixth's shortest member, Chuzin, weaved an earth release jutsu which made the ground under Ryu shake, stealing his balance. "Shit!" He cursed. Unable to dodgeher sword completely, he backhanded her katana. Using his gloves metal piece as defense. Now an opening, Ryu punched Shira through the air. His fingers caked in her blood. "I don't usually hit women I'd like to bang but ya know!" Ryuzin joked. Preparing another attack. Ryu tossed an explosive kunai towards Hizun that exploded right before contact. Boom! Ryu smirked. "Looks like my job is done! Time to retrieve-" Ryuzin stood shocked...Unable to move. No bodies...But Ryu surely saw an explosion. No one of their strength could survive such an attack up close. "Behind you!" When Ryu turned around, a kick greeted his chin. Sending him soaring and tumbling. Kyatsu took his usual taijutsu stance. Ryu, although with great struggle managed to stand up. His equilibrium had been knocked off balance by such an attack. "Fine...You wanna play rough!" He positioned his hands to his Yamanaka infamous seal. Aiming towards Hizun. His pride returning. "I don't know how you managed to dodge that blast unharmed but try this on for size!" But before Ryu's mind left his body, he hit the ground hard. Another strike? No...Yume tackled him...from behind. Saving him from a punch delivered from his left.. But Ryu surely faced The Sixth Finger a few seconds ago. Yume had watched from a distance. Analyzing, utilizing both his strategic planning and psychological knowledge. Something's wrong. Besides the man he figured to lead and a smaller less noticeable person, everyone had attacked. I See... And when he saw Ryu's explosive shuriken miss, Yume knew this was meant to be his battle. Yume dashed towards Ryu, reaching him in time to push him out of harms way. Just as Kyatsu went for another jab. "Yume! What are you doing!? Get back, these guys are dangerous!" Ryu ordered. But he knew Yume's mind had been made. Ryuzin's seen this face before. Back during his exams... "Don't worry. I've already won.." Yume stood and raised his left hand. Forming a simple seal. "Release!" Ryuzin's world went back to normal. A-a Genjutsu... He pondered. Ryuzin was not the only one who seemed shocked. Shira let out a deathly wail. "W-whats going on?! What happened to the Technique Hizun!" Hizun no longer stood as the handsome mortal deity. No. Hizun's body existed as the embodiment of disgust. Overweight, sweaty and covered in boils. His eyes crossed and nose over sized. "I figured it out while you were making a fool of yourself Ryu." Yume began explaining. "Each member only uses one Shinobi Aspect. Ninjutsu, Taijutsu, Shinobi tools, and Genjutsu." Yume pointed at each member. Giving them their titles. "But there are five of them! What about the fifth." Ryu questioned. "Ah yes, the most important. Distraction. You'd assume he was the one casting Genjutsu. And so, if you wised up to the technique, you'd focus on him. When in truth it was the leader." Yume made contact with Hizun. "And by carefully stringing each one together, you kept my partner from seeing through your illusion." "If I was a regular Shinobi, your tricks could have fooled me...But my minds eye made your little disguise as clear as day, Hizun!" Ryu sat shocked. Such brilliance..Yume could deduce a situation so quickly....Is this why I was sent to watch him..To make sure he doesn't grow to powerful? Ryu blinked beneath his mask and thought about his mission briefing. Huzin roared as Shira grabbed his hand. "Relax My Love! Come! Cast another spell, we can get through this!" Yume took position in front of Ryu. "Ryu, go hide. I can handle the rest." Ryu dared not argue. As his true objective became clear. He chose a tree and watched carefully the events that unfolded. Kyatsu first engaged Yume. Throwing a combination of punches and kicks. Yume's frail body was not built to take such power. However, his water-like movement allowed him to redirect Kyatsu's energy. Each hit sliding from an arm or flying past his head. Deep breaths released after every close call. However, Kyatsu overpowered Yume and kicked straight through his stomach. "Huh!" Kyatsu screamed. Yume simply faded away. "A-a mirage?!" Blood erupted out of his throat as Yume appeared behind. A bloodied Kunai reflecting moonlight. "Too slow." "Kyatsu!" Chizun screamed as he started weaving together hand seals. A bird call. One not belonging in this particular land. Chizun's hands froze. "H-help me boss!" His last words echoing within Hizun's head as Chizun's temple rolled on the ground. A mirage of Yume disappearing.. Shira quickly looked around. A mirage of Yume had decapitated both Kuma and Chizen. But how!? Unless he had them all under a powerful Genjutsu. But it felt so real. Hizun roared. "Your Genjutsu skills are impressive! But they pale in comparison to the great Hizun." Shira suddenly appeared behind Yume, and launched her blade deep into his shoulder. Yume growled, withholding a screech. His scrawny body amplifying his pain. Genjutsu: Flower Petal Escape Yume morphed into a bushel of flower petals. Shira lost in confusion let out a wail as his flower petals consumed her. Hizun had watched his whole team die by the hands of Yume Kurama. In utter fear, he used his over sized nose to sniff out Yume. "There!" Pointing towards Ryu, who hid near a tree. Yume's wound had quite the scent. "Am I really?" Yume asked. "Quite obvious for one to appear near a wounded teammate during battle." This time, the dark voice came from behind Hizun. A kunai to his back. The Yume who stood next to Ryu disappeared. Hizun froze in fear as he felt the Kunai dig deep within his neck. "H-how!!!? Who are you!?" Hizun roared. As the Kunai pushed deep into his skull, he realized that his team were actually dead. The Blood, the smell, it was all real. No mere Genjutsu could have such power! And when he looked back, a demon stared into his soul. "I..Am...Boido.." Hizun fell forward and Yume's mirage disappeared from behind him. Yume knew he could not reach Hizun before he would target me. So he created a mirage and used that Kekkei Genkai of his to kill him from a distance. Creating the illusion of him disappearing on top of everything, tricking Hizun into believing the real Yume had been behind him all along....Is this the true power of Kurama... "I got the scroll." Yume announced while helping Ryu up. Such a partnership....Foolish. Yamanaka were meant for support. The fact they sent Yume as backup made him question...Who was this mission for really? And how did He break free. And as a leaf fell onto Hizun's corpse, Ryu and Yume, both bloodied made their way back home. Sometime that week... Chapter Two: Cutting a Bond "You...You know how I feel about that.." Soru's eyes fell into a deep slumber. Completely engulfed in darkness. His pale skin robbed of all color, he rested warm under woven blankets of unique design. For hours he fell. But awoke..Covered in blood, sitting under an upturned cross. "We know..But we had too...So much fun we had! So much fun! We love fun! Don't we!? Don't we Soru?!" A voice broke through..Light and dark, both raspy and smooth. It sounded as if Soru and an unknown force spoke at once. His eyes vertical, with one between two missing. A tall scrawny figure, much like his conscious. He sat against a normal cross. Creating Soru's inverse. Soru looked at his blood covered hands and licked a finger. "It's okay to have fun...But we still have to be careful." Soru whispered. "Seems as if the leaves are whispering about one another again." '' ''"We Know! Don't we!? They're planning something...Something against Us! And Ryuzin.....He's not our friend, he's their ally. To them, we are weapons..Ninja tools to be used and disposed of! So much death out there in the world! So much war and bloodshed! We should there! causing it!" Boido screamed. A menacing laughter shaking the heavens as his third eye looked down. "I need to get out of Konoha.." Soru looked at his bloodied hands and pondered. "I'm tired of taking orders...Tired of being used. I am more than they ever will be..." "Then We know what must be done..." Soru awoke in a fit of sweat. Panting, gasping for air. His heart drumming against his ribs. He could feel fear on his spine. Soru hated going there..Keeping his mind separated pushed him into fatigue. One existing as two, Two meant to be One. A difficult concept for those outside his Kurama Blood. When his nerves calmed, Soru laid back onto his bed and rested his eyes. Melting into it's shaped formation. His mind began working. White squares were painted onto the ceiling followed by specific pieces. He hated to even think about it..But here...No, he was no one's Ninken. A whole world awaited him...Great things called for him...He needed to. It was just a matter of waiting. He'd leave everything behind..Bring nothing but his ninja equipment. Start completely new. I'll come back for you... Soru thought to himself as he saw his Clan's symbol form within the darkness. Yes. He'd inherit it soon. But not yet...For now, Soru just lied awake.. Tonight, Ryuzin would strike. It's the only time..My weakest point...